Kou Empire
This page is for the Kou Empire from Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. Summary The Kou Empire (煌帝国, Kō Teikoku) is a large military nation, considered one of the most powerful in the current era because of the number of Dungeon Capturers and armies it controls. Their High Priest is Judar, one of the five Magi of the current era. The capital is Rakushou. The empire is also described as very aggressive, using any reason to attack another nation. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader *Emperors **Hakutoku Ren (Formerly) **Koutoku Ren (Formerly) **Hakuryuu (Currently) *Empresses **Gyokuen Ren **Kougyoku *Princes **Hakuryuu Ren **Hakuren Ren **Kouha **Koumei **Kouen **Kourin *Princesses **Kougyoku Ren **Hakuei Second-in-command *Judar - High Priest/Magi *Alibaba Saluja - Prime Minister Military Leaders *Seiryuu Ri *Kokuhyou Shuu *Ryosai *Dorji Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Bator *Boyan *Meihou Kan *Meisai *Meishin *Mouketsu *Ryobun *Teishuu *Koushou Ka Military Units Infantry *Foot Soldiers **Spearmen **Swordsmen Special *Magicians *Dungeon Capturers *Dungeon Monsters Vessels * Ships *Flying Carpets |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Wands * Staffs Melee weapons * Swords * Spears Military The Kou Empire having some of the largest military force known possesses multiple forces that make up it's organization: *'Western Subjugation Army/Western Army' *'Third Alphine Division' *'Northern Subjugation Army/North Army' *'Defense Corps' *'Southern/Eastern Army' Territories Rakushou * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Chinese Civilization Stats Tier 12 Dark: The Empire is remaining around the Feudal Age, with swords, stone walls and castles that are well defended. Power Sources Magic: Summoning (Mages are capable of summoning various Djinn that they utilize in the form of combat to attack their enemies with) Symbiotic Relationship (Mages and Djinn work together when they go into combat, or when they under go Djinn Equip) Conquest Stats Tier 8-B: Continent: The Kou Empire has dominance over majority of the Far East continent. Power Stats Attack: Country-Small Country: Kouen Ren with extreme magic, Broke Medium's Borg alongside Alibaba, comparable to Sinbad who destroyed a large mountain. Small Country: The strength of other elite members of the empire which should be comparable to Kouen Ren. Unknown: The standard strength of regular soldiers. Durability: Country-Small Country: Kouen Ren with extreme magic, managed to take attacks from Alibaba via power-scaling. Small Country: Elite members of the empire comparable to standard Kouen Ren via power-scaling. Unknown: regular soldiers durability. Speed: FTL: Kouen Ren managed to blitz Alibaba who reacted to Light based magic attacks. FTL: Elite members are comparable to that of Kouen Ren. Unknown: The speed of regular soldiers. Skills The Kou Empire is one of the world's superpowers. It takes advantage of its Dungeon Capturers to invade other countries. Recently, they have even acquired dungeon monsters for their army. They also possessed a powerful naval fleet and flying carpets for transporting troops. Magicians are also employed within their ranks and are stationed in various locations, which they transmit communication through long-range Clairvoyance Magic. However, this was a highly classified secret. Strengths/Pros The Kou Empire has a huge land span and has hordes of territories and vassals they conqured with hordes of armies armed with magic weaponry of all kinds. Weaknesses/Flaws The weakness of the Empire is Al-Thamen and the corruption upon the Political system which is bloodthirsty for conquest and usage of slaves. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Anime/Manga Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Country Category:Magic Category:Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Tier 8-B Conquest